


Armor [fanvid] (Sara Bareilles)

by arestlesswind



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "You make me stronger; hand me my armor."
Kudos: 5





	Armor [fanvid] (Sara Bareilles)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm_kL9ntDoM


End file.
